It is common practice for communities to provide for recycling of yard debris such as grass, weeds, bush trimmings, tree branches and so on. These materials are collected e.g. from home owners, shredded, screened and redistributed e.g. as ground cover, rather than filling in-ground disposal sites. However, a constant problem with this recycling process is the presence of plastic film among the yard debris. This is believed due to the practice of homeowners collecting yard debris in large plastic bags and dumping the bags filled with the yard debris into designated recycling bins. Plastic bags get shredded and screened with the yard debris and if not removed gets deposited with the yard debris for redistribution as ground cover. Such plastic is detrimental for such use and it is desirable if not essential that the plastic be removed from the yard debris as feasible. Prior to the present invention, the ground up yard debris was conveyed through an extensive hood-like enclosure wherein upwardly directed air movement separated out a major portion of the lighter plastic material. The lighter plastic is drawn away from the heavier yard debris materials and suctioned off through a duct and to a disposal receptacle while the heavier yard debris is separately conveyed out of the hood to be collected and recycled. Such separation involves a substantial expenditure and an object of the present invention is to accomplish such removal of plastic at reduced cost.